God's Love Letter to You
by Alphawolf6999
Summary: "A letter to my Dear Children" -God your Father Your Creator and Comforter I love you all." Please read if you truly wish to know the Lord as He is. He loves you. Truly and forever.


**Author's Note: Disclaimer: I make no money off of this lawyers so back of. And the letter text is totally OK to copy. So don't hound me about copyright garbage. Just look at the bottom.**

Our Father in heaven speaks to us every day. We may hear his voice like words, but he speaks to us with actions. There is not a second that goes by that the Father doesn't think about you. The Lord loves you. If you truly seek him or do not understand the level at which God loves you then read this and be open minded to his love. There is a YouTube video of this if you're that kind of person. God loves you, Jesus loves you, I love you brother and Sister. I have nothing in my heart but love for you. You will find no hate in my save the hate saved for sins. God loves you but is still angry that we sin. This is an everyday occurrence. We sin all the time. If you don't repent then you will not inherit the kingdom of God. You must repent of your sins or else God will not forgive you. And you must do it everyday and mean it. It doesn't take magic words or bold speeches or anything like that. Just in a nice and humble way say to God in prayer.

"Father I'm sorry for I have sinned. Lord I don't deserve your love, something so holy as you deserves better. I have wronged you and hurt you. I'm sorry. Please Father forgive me. I call upon your mercy Father please forgive. By the precious blood of your blessed Son Jesus am I forgiven. In you I have Faith. In your ways will I walk if you will guide me. May your Son be be savior. Father please forgive me and to you I give my thanks and praises. Thank you for your Son and may I live to serve you forever. Amen"

Please if you wish to know the Father then find him. Look for him with all your heart and soul and you will know him. And He will know and love you. Remember that.

My Child,

You may not know me,  
but I know everything about you.  
Psalm 139:1

I know when you sit down and when you rise up.  
Psalm 139:2

I am familiar with all your ways.  
Psalm 139:3

Even the very hairs on your head are numbered.  
Matthew 10:29-31

For you were made in my image.  
Genesis 1:27

In me you live and move and have your being.  
Acts 17:28

For you are my offspring.  
Acts 17:28

I knew you even before you were conceived.  
Jeremiah 1:4-5

I chose you when I planned creation.  
Ephesians 1:11-12

You were not a mistake,  
for all your days are written in my book.  
Psalm 139:15-16

I determined the exact time of your birth  
and where you would live.  
Acts 17:26

You are fearfully and wonderfully made.  
Psalm 139:14

I knit you together in your mother's womb.  
Psalm 139:13

And brought you forth on the day you were born.  
Psalm 71:6

I have been misrepresented  
by those who don't know me.  
John 8:41-44

I am not distant and angry,  
but am the complete expression of love.  
1 John 4:16

And it is my desire to lavish my love on you.  
1 John 3:1

Simply because you are my child  
and I am your Father.  
1 John 3:1

I offer you more than your earthly father ever could.  
Matthew 7:11

For I am the perfect father.  
Matthew 5:48

Every good gift that you receive comes from my hand.  
James 1:17

For I am your provider and I meet all your needs.  
Matthew 6:31-33

My plan for your future has always been filled with hope.  
Jeremiah 29:11

Because I love you with an everlasting love.  
Jeremiah 31:3

My thoughts toward you are countless  
as the sand on the seashore.  
Psalms 139:17-18

And I rejoice over you with singing.  
Zephaniah 3:17

I will never stop doing good to you.  
Jeremiah 32:40

For you are my treasured possession.  
Exodus 19:5

I desire to establish you  
with all my heart and all my soul.  
Jeremiah 32:41

And I want to show you great and marvelous things.  
Jeremiah 33:3

If you seek me with all your heart,  
you will find me.  
Deuteronomy 4:29

Delight in me and I will give you  
the desires of your heart.  
Psalm 37:4

For it is I who gave you those desires.  
Philippians 2:13

I am able to do more for you  
than you could possibly imagine.  
Ephesians 3:20

For I am your greatest encourager.  
2 Thessalonians 2:16-17

I am also the Father who comforts you  
in all your troubles.  
2 Corinthians 1:3-4

When you are brokenhearted,  
I am close to you.  
Psalm 34:18

As a shepherd carries a lamb,  
I have carried you close to my heart.  
Isaiah 40:11

One day I will wipe away  
every tear from your eyes.  
Revelation 21:3-4

And I'll take away all the pain  
you have suffered on this earth.  
Revelation 21:3-4

I am your Father, and I love you  
even as I love my son, Jesus.  
John 17:23

For in Jesus, my love for you is revealed.  
John 17:26

He is the exact representation of my being.  
Hebrews 1:3

He came to demonstrate that I am for you,  
not against you.  
Romans 8:31

And to tell you that I am not counting your sins.  
2 Corinthians 5:18-19

Jesus died so that you and I could be reconciled.  
2 Corinthians 5:18-19

His death was the ultimate expression  
of my love for you.  
1 John 4:10

I gave up everything I loved  
that I might gain your love.  
Romans 8:31-32

If you receive the gift of my son Jesus,  
you receive me.  
1 John 2:23

And nothing will ever separate you  
from my love again.  
Romans 8:38-39

Come home and I'll throw the biggest party  
heaven has ever seen.  
Luke 15:7

I have always been Father,  
and will always be Father.  
Ephesians 3:14-15

My question is…  
Will you be my child?  
John 1:12-13

I am waiting for you.  
Luke 15:11-32

Love, Your Dad  
Almighty God

Permission to reprint:  
Please feel free to copy and paste the text of Father's Love Letter and share with others. We only ask that you use the Father's Love Letter text in its entirety, that you do not use it for commercial purposes and that you include the following copyright notice wherever it is displayed...

Father's Love Letter used by permission  
Father Heart Communnications ©1999

 **Author's Note: Hello peoples. I hope you are reading this right now and hopefully this letter has had some kind of effect on you guys. I hope it brings you closer to God. He does love you remember that. OK. And any of you critics or atheists out there I did this for my Faith. I trust in God and I posted this story on here to help you and other believers trust in God. A lot of people don't do that and it burns me up when I hear how people blame God for everything. It infuriates me. Like I said in my bio, I am a Christian and I firmly believe in God. And Jesus. I felt like I had to spread the word somehow. You know "support the cause man!" Anyway I hope y'all have a good day and bless your souls. Amen brothers amen.**


End file.
